Slipped Away
by Kag Higurashi
Summary: Após vários anos, Sesshoumaru ainda não voltou para buscá-la, e Rin todos os dias no mesmo local espera pela sua volta cantando a musica que fez, na esperança de ele ouvir e encontrá-la


**Slipped Away**

Olá meu povo e minha póva, depois de alguns anos sem escrever, voltei! \0/ Eeeeee...

Bem, estou tentando escrever uma long fic, mas como não escrevo a muito tempo me sinto um pouco enferrujada, então resolvi fazer uma one shot pra dar uma inspirada.

Notei que infelizmente a maioria das meninas que eu tinha contato pararam de escrever também, mas creio que assim como eu, elas vão brotar do chão e escrever novamente!.

Bem... Obrigada por ler, me perdoe se tiver muitos erros, toda crítica (construtiva) é bem vinda!

Se quiser acompanhar a Música é: (I miss you/ Slipped Away -Avril Lavigne)

Sem mais delongas...

#KagHigurashi...

No meio da floresta, paro novamente com a cesta que carrego, estou só, a não ser pelo fato de carregar você em meu coração. Meus olhos ficam novamente marejados, estou aqui, como todas as vezes, na fé de que dessa vez me ouça, ouça o que meu coração tem a lhe dizer. Estou sozinha e indefesa, mas a saudade que tenho de ti é tão grande que me faz ver que esse é o menor dos problemas. Me sento, e canto... Canto na esperança de que dessa vez me ouça. Ouça a música que fiz pensando em você.

Eu sinto a sua falta

Sinto muito a sua falta

Eu não te esqueço

Oh, é tão triste

Eu espero que você possa me ouvir

Eu lembro claramente

Não achei que fosse demorar tanto á voltar, no dia em que fui entregue a Vovó Kaede achei que voltaria em alguns dias, mas me enganei. Anos se passaram e eu ainda te espero. Te espero da mesma forma que lhe deixei partir, com a ansiedade da sua volta, e com a certeza de que sua demora é porque tem que resolver vários problemas, e não porque me esqueceu ou me abandonou. Me lembro do dia em que vi você virar as costas e ir embora. Naquele dia eu chorei, chorei porque logo que se foi, já senti sua falta.

O dia que você partiu

Foi o dia que eu descobri que não seria a mesma coisa.

Algo em mim me alertou de que seria diferente, mas não acreditei, porque não consegui aceitar que dessa vez não haveria volta. O que fiz de errado? Qual problema lhe causei para que me abandonasse? O fato de eu ser uma simples humana fez com que me deixasse? Deixe-me lhe provar que posso ser forte! Mas não me faça aceitar que não voltará!

Eu não encontrei a ocasião para dar um beijo de despedida na sua mão

Eu gostaria de poder vê-lo novamente

Eu sei que não posso

Eu espero que você possa me ouvir

Porque eu lembro claramente

O dia que você partiu

Foi o dia que eu descobri que não seria a mesma coisa

Já pensei em ir até você, ao menos para me despedir da maneira correta, eu disse um até logo quando devia ter dito adeus, e o adeus já era a sua intenção! Mas eu, tola e infantil como a criança que eu era, não pensei que fosse me deixar, e eu me lembro tão bem daquele dia, o dia em que lhe vi pela última vez. Queria ser capaz de falar em alta voz até que me ouvisse, ou que estivesse por perto para ver com seus próprios olhos a angustia que sinto... sinto sua falta!

Eu acordei

Você não vai acordar?

Eu fico perguntando por quê

E eu não posso aguentar isso

Não era fingimento

Aconteceu e você se foi

Agora você se foi

Agora você se foi

Lá vai você

Lá vai você

Para algum lugar e eu não posso trazê-lo de volta

Há noites em que acordo num sobressalto logo após um pesadelo, aquele mesmo de sempre, aquele em que lhe vejo ir embora. Primeiro me vira as costas e logo em seguida se distancia mostrando sua imponência e beleza, e lá vai você, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, e eu, uma simples criança não podia fazer nada a não ser acreditar que voltaria. Todas as noites é a mesma situação, você acorda também?

Agora você se foi

Agora você se foi

Lá vai você

Lá vai você

Para algum lugar eu não posso trazê-lo de volta

O dia que você partiu

Foi o dia que eu descobri que não seria a mesma coisa

O dia que você partiu

Foi o dia que eu descobri que não seria a mesma coisa

Na na Na na na na na

Eu sinto a sua falta

E no fim, como das outras vezes, você não veio, e não ouviu.

-O problema deste Seshoumaru é não conseguir dominar o que sinto por você pequena Rin, mas lhe prometo que voltarei para te buscar! -Sussurra Sesshoumaru de cima de uma árvore enquanto vê Rin pegar suas coisas com lágrimas nos olhos e voltar para casa como faz todos os dias.

"O grande problema do orgulho é que a gente nunca tem ideia se ele está nos impedindo de ser trouxa ou de ser feliz."

Eee minha gente, foi bem curtinha! Eu sei, mas ta ai... espero que tenham gostado, foi bom escrever novamente!.

Obrigada pela atenção e espero que não tenha perdido tempo da sua vida para ler essa One Shot Kkk...


End file.
